Reptilla (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Agatha Harkness (grandmother) Nicholas Scratch (father) Brutacus (half-brother) Hydron (half-brother) Thornn (half-brother) Vakume (half brother) Gazelle (half-sister, deceased) Vertigo (half sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Salem, Colorado | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = fangs, scales, snake tail, snakes for hands | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician | Education = | Origin = Human mutate and magic user | PlaceOfBirth = New Salem, Colorado | Creators = Len Wein; George Pérez | First = Fantastic Four #186 | HistoryText = Early life Reptilla was one of seven children fathered by warlock Nicholas Scratch and seven different women. At some point in her early life, Reptilla was inducted into New Salem's community of witches. There, she learned to wield dark magic that included the ability to transform into a monstrous, serpentine form. Salem's Seven Led by her father, Reptilla joined her half-siblings Brutacus, Vertigo, Hydron, Thornn, and Gazelle as part of Salem's Seven. Each of her siblings possessed similar magical abilities. After Scratch captured his mother Agatha Harkness, as well as the members of the Fantastic Four, Salem's Seven were ordered to guard the Four's cell. The Fantastic Four managed to escape their cell and defeat Salem's Seven. Salem's Seven later tried to free Nicholas Scratch from banishment placed on him by Agatha Harkness, though this led to Harkness stripping Reptilla and the others of their magical abilities to transform into monstrous beings. The group of witches overcame the spells placed on them by their grandmother, and regained their magical transformations. Vertigo became high priestess of New Salem and burned Harkness at the stake as punishment for her actions. Reptilla then joins five of her siblings as they ambush Scarlet Witch and Vision, planning to sacrifice the pair alongside Gazelle, who had refused to participate. The next day, Scarlet Witch and Vision escaped captivity. Vertigo channeled the magic of all 665 New Salemites but was nevertheless defeated by Vision. The magical energy threatened to destroy all of New Salem, but Scarlet Witch redirected the magic into a nearby mountain. The flow of magic caused an explosion which killed Reptilla and her allies. Soon after, specters of Reptilla and Salem's Seven attempted to get revenge on Scarlet Witch in Samhain's dimension, though they were stopped by Agatha Harkness, who trapped Samhain in the spirits of the witches. The serpent demon Daboia later resurrected Salem's Seven. The group attended a ritual conducted by the Sons of the Serpent deep within an amusement park in Centerville, California. The Avengers discovered the plot and attacked the Sons of the Serpent. Reptilla and her team joined in the battle, revealing that they had been given new life by Daboia's master. Reptilla battled Captain America, while Scarlet Witch deduced the Seven must have been corrupted when they were resurrected. Moondragon attempted to probe Vakume's mind but found nothing there. Daboia was nearly successful with his plan until Hedy Wolfe interfered, pushing over a mystical brazier that banishes the serpent demon. Afterwards, Reptilla and the Seven quickly vanished away. Resurrection Seven years after Salem's Seven's banishment, Reptilla returned to Whisper Hill to reunite with her teammates. Scarlet Witch's mental breakdown had caused a disruption in the magical realms which freed each member of Salem's Seven. However, they remembered very little of their past lives. They discover that Agatha Harkness had summoned them to the hill. Later, Reptilla assisted Agatha Harkness by posing as Wong while Harkness posed as Doctor Strange. The pair misled the Fantastic Four, telling them that Salem's Seven has returned. The Fantastic Four later confronted the Seven, with Reptilla battling Invisible Woman. When the Invisible Woman read an incantation the false Doctor Strange had told her about, she unknowingly summoned Shuma-Gorath. Agatha Harkness then revealed herself to be Nicholas Scratch. As Shuma-Gorath terrorized the area, Nicholas Scratch revealed he knew not to disclose his plans to the Seven as they feared Shuma-Gorath's power. The tea that Reptilla had given to the Fantastic Four stopped them from using their abilities, though Human Torch, who did not drink the tea, was unaffected. He immolated the area in attempt to stop Shuma-Gorath. Reptilla then hid alongside several others as Shuma-Gorath began devouring Gazelle. Mister Fantastic convinced the Seven to help the Fantastic Four, and when the true Doctor Strange appeared with Diablo and Franklin and Valeria Richards, each individual linked their arms and teleported to Stonehenge in order to banish both Nicholas Scratch and Shuma-Gorath. After the battle, Reptilla and the other witches joined Doctor Strange as they asked for refuge from the Fantastic Four. Defenders of New Salem Shortly after, Reptilla and her half-siblings became guardians of New Salem. The community became a safe haven for people born of magic. Unaware of this, Speedball of the New Warriors instigated a fight with Reptilla and Brutacus in a convenience store. Reptilla ensnared Speedball in her serpentine arms until both groups realized the misunderstanding. Frightful Four Under unknown circumstances, Reptilla was recruited into the Wizard's Frightful Four alongside her half-sisters Gazelle and Vertigo. The group battled Mister Fantastic in Chicago until Scarlet Witch appeared and defeated the Frightful Four. It was later revealed that Norman Osborn had hired the Wizard to recreate the Frightful Four with different members to suit specific tasks and goals. Back with Salem's Seven Reptilla and her fellow witches were reunited as Scarlet Witch summoned them into battle to face off against the Avengers from Dimension F. The heroes, including Reptilla, won the battle. | Powers = Transforms into serpentine form with a single long tail instead of legs, and two venomous serpents instead of her arms. She has the ability to constrict and to also bite with her hand-snakes. Her powers were enhanced by the Wizard, giving her arms and torso stretching capabilities similar to that of Mr. Fantastic. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salem%27s_Seven | Links = }} Category:Poisonous Category:Harkness Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reptilian Form Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Serpent Form Category:Stretching